Boy Toys
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Toris is in a fincial hole. He has to support his brothers, pay for food, shelter, and schooling and has to take a secound job. Feliks is a promising desinger with abit of an attitude problem that chases away house keepers. Fate? PolLiet and more.
1. Job serching

**I. Hate. Writer's. Block! But I love plot bunnies when they attack me out of nowhere~ and I love this pairing. I'm mixing this with an idea I've had forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"A fashion designer?" Toris looked at his younger brother skeptically. "You want me to go to a fashion designer? Really?"

"You shouldn't throw the idea away is all I'm saying." Edaurd said sipping his coffee, dispite knowing how his twenty-three year old brother thought about him drinking the stuff. He barely glanced out of his glasses and a small smirk played on his lips as he seen the brunette's face twist into slight disgust.

"That's going to stunt your growth you know."

"Is that what happened to you?" The computer genius countered. He let a small smile of satifacation cross his freatures when his brother glared and fixed his glasses. "Anyway, don't change the subject suur vend. You need a better job than cleaning that Russian's house." He wouldn't admit it but Eduard shivered at the mere _mention_ of Toris's boss. The man gave Charles Mason nightmares. Toris sighed. He had him there. Sure in his spare time he would sketch and _occassionally _it would turn into an outfit design but never anything good. And Toris knew absolutly _nothing _about fashion. As the old saying goes, stick to what you know right?

"Look Eduard, I see where you're going with this and I know we're alittle behind on bills-"

"Alittle being the understatement of the millenium..." The blonde muttered, earning a warning look from his older brother.

"But," The Lithuanian continued. "I'll just get another cleaning job. And we'll have to cut back on a few things. Including Raivis's private schooling."

That made Eduard raise an eyebrow. He knew better than anyone that Toris had fought hard to get their little brother into the elite Global Academy without using thier parent's influence.

"Did hell freeze over?"

Toris rolled his eyes.

"You're not funny."

And with that the brunette grabbed the paper and went to the couch. He sighed in slight defeat.

_Here we go again, back to the Classfieds..._

* * *

><p>Feliks breathed in the sweet smell of fabrics as he walked into work. Bóg he loved this place. There was nowhere he rather be, especially not at the moment seeing as the first thing he seen was his best friendsecetary grinning at him like a Chester cat.

"Like, What?" The Pol almost pouted knowing what was coming next. The Hungarian smirked more in victory.

"You lost another house keeper didn't you?" The green eyed woman said noting that his usually well manicured hands were wrinkled, with a few bandaids here and there from, what the Hungarian assumed, cleaning and there were bags under his bright emerld eyes. Feliks huffed and turned away, a light pink tinting his cheeks from slight embarressment.

"But Lizze~ it was like, totally not my fault this time though!" The blonde whined. Dispite his young age, Feliks was a well known disgner. One of the most promising of his time according to several fashion magazines and papers. Though he was known to go through house keepers like M&M's. Not because he was messy, no. But because he was known to be a _bit _of a diva.

"I don't care, you know the deal Feliks." The Hungarian, Elizabeta, said holding out her hand. Feliks pouted more and handed her fifty dollars which she pocketed gleefully. "So what are you going to do about a house keeper? And before you ask, no its not going to happen. I had enough of that with my ex-husband." The twenty four year old said reading her friend's mind all too well. The valley girl sighed.

"Well like, what am I supposed to do? All the companies I call hang up on me." he whined.

"Hmm...I wonder why?" Elizabeta teased.

"So not funny Lizzie." Feliks huffed.

"He lost another one?" An amused voice said behind them. They turned to find no other than Francis Bonnefoy. The biggest name in fashion since Calvin Klein. The Frenchman was the reason Feliks was working at The Company now. Dispite how much their fashion tastes clashed, Francis respected and saw potental in the Polish man and had pushed for him to have an internship at age fifthteen. Seven years later Feliks practically owed the man his career. Not that he would admit it.

"Like go ahead and rub it in." Feliks sighed at the amused looking older blonde man.

"Au contraire mon ami." Francis said putting his blonde locks up into a loose with a purple silk ribbon, in what Feliks called 'total buisness mode'. "Infact I think I have the solution."

Feliks raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, like you have my attention..."

Francis sent him a charming smile.

"Well, mon petit lapin's frère was over last night." Both Feliks and Elizabeta knew that 'petit lapin' was Francis's nick name for his husband, a british man by the name of Arthur Kirkland. "and he mentioned a friend of his was in a bit of finacial trouble. He has to support his two little brothers along with schooling. He has exprience and is quite possibly the most tolarent person in the world since he and Alfred dated for a while."

Feliks thought it over for a moment.

_Ah what the hell, what do I have to loose?_

"Jasne, why not? Send him to the house when you can."

**Phew, first chappy is over. So I've been thinking an OC from my other PolLiet might make an appearence at one point but I'm not sure. If you read Check Yes Liet let me know if you would like to see Charlie again.**

**Translation:**

**Suur vend- Big Brother**

**Bóg- God**

**Au contraire mon ami- On the contary my friend**

**Mon petit lapin- my little rabbit**

**Frère- Brother**

**Jasne- Sure**

**Please let me know if I mistranslated anything. I apologize for OOCness, spelling or translation errors, ect. Please, please, _please_ review! Use your freedom of speech! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. The Interview and the Safty blanket

**Wow Charlie is popular XD okay then on with the story! By the way...WORLD SERIES HAS FINALLY BEEN DUBBED!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Toris looked, relooked, and looked again at the adress Alfred had given him then back at the house. He knew that the house would be in the classier part of town just by the street name so he had thought we would at least sort of know what to expect. Boy was he wrong. Compared to the already beautiful Victorain style homes in the area this massive 'house' was a palace. Almost literally. There were obivious signs of old Greek archecture mixed with the modern stylings of your typical every day mansion. Toris in all honesty wasn't sure if he was in the right place even _after _the third time checking. But he was rang in after explaining that he was sent there to the person on the other side of the call box for a job interview. After finally making the track up the, what the ocean blue eyed man swore was, five mile long drive way the door opened to reveal a pretty, young woman. She had wheat blonde hair which swas attempting to put up into a pony tail with thin, blue framed glasses that sheilded her jade green eyes. She smiled sheepishly at the Lithuanian.

"O mój Boże, I'm so sorry I was just coming to esscort you. I was getting dressed when they told me that you were here otherwise I wouldn't have made you walk all the way up here I know that damn driveway is hell to walk up." She said in a thick Polish accent.

Toris couldn't help but find himself smiling back at her. She just had one of those overly contagious smiles, even if her's was nevrous. She deffinately had a comforting air to her, unlike Ivan.

"It's fine. I hear walking is good for you."

The blonde laughed, and for the first time in a long while, Toris felt relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Her smile softened and she stuck out her hand to shake cheerfully. "Charlie Łukasiewicz, I'm filling in for my brother today, he had a meeting and asked me to do the interview."

Toris nodded and shook her hand. "Toris Laurinaitis."

Charlie smiled more.

"Well, lets get cracking shall we?"

* * *

><p>"So Charlie's doing the interview today?" Elizabeta asked her boss and long time friend as he walked out of the meeting toward his office. Feliks brushed his hair out of his face.<p>

"Yup. I swear she is like, a total lifsaver sometimes." The Polish valley girl replied. Elizabeta looked at him amused and went into a laughing fit, making the blonde pout. "Like, what?"

"I'm just thinking of that poor guy's face when he realizes who he's _actually _working for."

Feliks shoved his friend somewhat playfully.

"You're like, so mean to me Lizzie." Feliks pouted more though he couldn't help but smile alittle and almost laugh himself. He knew she meant well. She was always looking out for him and was as a mother/sister as Charlie was. She was only twenty-four and already divorced. Though her ex-husband was 'like, a total asshole' in Feliks oppion anyway. Though Elizabeta apparrently saw something that he didn't. Then again she always seemed to. For as long as he had known the Hungarian she tried to only see the good in people...well execpt for this German (or Prussian as he claimed to be dispite the fact Prussia technically fell after WWII and was only a micro-nation today) whom she 'despised'. Yeah, Feliks wasn't buying that. She had been the first person he came out to and the one and _only_ person that knew about a certin hobby of his other than his older sister. She was his safty blanket, and always would be. He was grateful to have her in his life.

"I'm just saying sweety, try not to loose this one or you'll be stuck cleaing your own palace." She teased.

"Tak, tak whatever." Feliks laughed. "Now just let me get to work."

"Hey, who's stopping you?"

With that Feliks went into his office and worked at on a new design. Though honestly he was destracted. In all honesty Elizabeta ha a point and he knew it.

_I really can't screw up this time..._

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up from the notebook she had been writing in during the interview and smiled at the less nevrous looking Lithuanian.<p>

"Alright, we just got to wait for Feliks and see what he thinks. But I think you got have the job."

Toris blinked.

"R-really?"

The Polish woman nodded.

"From what I can tell, your perfect or the job."

_In more ways then one..._

**Okay, short chappy I know but I promise Feliks and Toris will meet in the next chapter! That poor man in is for such a shell shock XD**

**Translation:**

**O mój Boże- Oh my god**

**Tak- Yeah**

**Please let me know if I mistranslated anything. Google translate is not my friend sometimes. I apologize for OOCness, spelling, translating errors ect. Review or become one with mother Russia! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	3. Feliks

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Charlie~ I'm home~!" A voice called from the foyer. Charlie smirked alittle.

"There's Miss Thing himself." she said. "We're in the living room!"

Toris raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, whom waved it off but kept her mischevious smirk, making the brunette nervous for the first time since they met just a few hours ago. A few secounds later, Toris found why. Now to reiterate, the Lithuainan knew just about nothing about fashion, but he did know at least one of the biggest faces in the fashion world. And he was just walked in.

"Ugh, like sorry I'm late the meeting was sssooooo boring~!"

"It's okay Feliks, we just got done a while ago anyway." Charlie smiled over at the shocked Lithuanian. "Toris I would like you to met my little brother, and more than likely your new boss, Feliks."

The blonde looked over at the still shocked, slightly older man and smiled shyly.

"Like, Hey there. I'm like, totally sorry about being so late I had a meeting and it dragged on for like ever. Like Charlette said I'm Feliks." He stuck out his hand but still had this sort of shy look on his face. Honestly that put Toris off alittle. Everything Toris had read about the fashion designer had suggested he was anything _but _shy. The word 'Diva' had came up more than once. Reguardless he gave the Pol a small smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Toris, n-nice to meet you." He crused himself for stuttering. It was a habit that he had since he was a kid and sometimes it would come back. Mostly when he met new people...or went to work at Ivan's. He almost shuttered at the thought. He had used a sick day to come here and if the Russian found out...

"Like, you okay? You're wicked pale."

"H-huh? O-oh yeah, I-I'm fine j-just was remembering something..."

The green eyed man studied him a moment longer before smiling brightly.

"I like you, when can you start?"

Toris blinked in surprise. Thankfully, Charlie stepped in.

"He said he can start as soon as tomarrow afternoon, he cleans another house so he can only do afternoons, you don't mind do you Miss Thing?"

Feliks pouted.

"Will you like, please stop calling me that?"

Charlie smirked, almost evilly.

"I'm not stopping now. I have called you that since you were four when I caught you-"

She was cut off when Feliks clamped his hand on her mouth.

"That's enough Charlie, you can go home now."

"Naw, I think I'll stick around awhile." She smirked.

Feliks glared alittle and Toris supressed a chuckle. It was nice to know that his family wasn't the only ones that teased eachother relentlessly. Though he had figured as much.

"Um, I should really go. M-my brother's are probably wondering where the heck I am..."

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride." Charlie said and kissed her little brother on the cheek before grabbing her keys and heading out.

* * *

><p>"So they gave you the job on the spot?" Eduard asked completely shocked. Toris nodded and sipped his hot tea.<p>

"I was surprised myself..."

Eduard cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, they must have liked you. So is He anything like the blogs say?"

Toris shrugged.

"I only met him for a few mintues, he didn't seem too bad though..."

"Well only time will tell..."

**So sorry! The next chapter will be longer and up sooner I promise! I apologize for legnth, OOCness, spelling, ect. Please review! I love you guys and I'm really sorry again!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	4. Gilbert's Awesome Entrance

**Have I mentioned how much I hate writers block? I got a review on one of my stories and I think I'm going to start working on some of the stories I have kinda just ignored for a while soon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Elizabeta looked up as her friend/ boss walked in. It had been about two months since he hired Toris and there had been an obivous changes in the flamboyant young Polish man.

"Hey Feliks, Francis wants to know if you have those designs for him yet?"

"Like, of course I do." Feliks grinned holding up a folder.

"Bien, maybe we can actually get something done for once." The exhausted looking Frenchmen said walking over. Elizabeta had worked there long enough to know that look.

"Another fight?" The Hungarian asked. Francis nodded tiredly. The brunette shook her head, unable to hide the small smirk from crossing her features and glanced at Feliks, who had the same look. They both knew how this was going to go. Francis would be off his game for a week, then he'd be irratable for two or three days due to lack of sex (both agreed the blonde was France in human form) then, finally, he would come in back to normal finally being able to get his British husband to let him back in the bed. Elizabeta had known this had been going on since the two had been married. Though it was less of an occurance since they adopted that child from Canada four years ago. "Well, that's always fun." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Oui, loads of it." He muttered, making Elizabeta laugh and get back to work. Francis and Feliks may have been the top designers around The Company, but ask either of them who runs the place and they both would have the same answer. Elizabeta. She organized eveything, kept appointments, picked the models, and just about everything else. Anyone in The Company to would tell you that without her, the two of them would be in utter choas, and probably killed eachother a long time ago. There was only one thing, or rather person, that could throw the Hungarian woman off her game.

"The awesomeness has arrived!" Speak of the devil.

The brunette didn't even have to look up to know it was the albino photographer and the very vain of her existance. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was the older brother of one of the male models they used frenquently and a good friend of Francis' and another male model of The Company's. Francis looked up from the folder of sketches Feliks had given him and a grin broke out on his face for the first time all day.

"Mon ami, what brings you around these parts, the shooting isn't until next week."

Gilbert reguarded his friend with his trademark bad boy smirk.

"Well I was bored as hell and came see what everyone was upto."

"Well, obivously we're working głupi..." Feliks muttered.

Elizabeta snickered alittle. As much as Feliks didn't want to admit it he was had was pretty good friends with the albino as well. Gilbert glared slightly, though there was a playful glint in his eye. Elizabeta swore he couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. Gilbert was like a freaking frat boy. No work and all play. Unlike her ex-husband who was just the oppisite. Rodriech had been refined, relaxing and, unfortunately for her love life, put work far ahead of everything else. Typical musican. He was a very talented pianist. Very renowned. She, Gilbert, and Rodriech grew up together and she would admit she was abit of a wild child back then. Gilbert and her, much like today, would get into fights all the time. It was like their very purpose of existing was to fight with eachother. Some how that didn't affect the fact that he was the Best Man in the wedding.

"Hey Kliene, long time no see, still working for the Diva I noticed." Gilbert said, his crimson eyes full of mischief.

"Like, go to hell." Feliks muttered. Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out getting drunk somewhere Gilbert?" Elizabeta said coldly. He smirked at her.

"Huh, haven't been married to Specs for three months and you're still talking like 'im huh?"

Elizabeta glared, looking at him for the first time.

"Like Feliks said, go to hell Gilbert."

"Only if I can drag you down with me." He said, his smirk widening. She flipped him off, which, somehow, only inflated his overly big ego. He leaned close to her face, making her cheeks turned a distint pink color.

"Where, when and how hard?" he whispered in a husky, seducive voice. Then, to noone's but Gilbert's surprise, the albino to a blow to the head via frying pan. "OW! WHAT THE HELL PAN WEILDING SHE-DEVIL!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes completely used to the insult.

"Teaches you not to flirt with my employees now doesn't Gilbert." Annoyed voice said. The group turned to the door and the grin returned to the albino's pale features.

"Hallo Vatti, thought you were back in town."

The older man sighed. He had long blonde hair that stopped in the middle of his back and a signal braid going framing is face. Alois Beilshmidt was the founder and CEO of The Company and Gilbert's father. Like his youngest son, Ludwig, he was tall, an aryan in every sense of the word. He had peircing icy blue eye and a large well built frame.

"What do you want Gilbert?"

"I gotta talk you 'bout something."

"And decided you would hit on Elizabeta while you were waiting?" The already exasperated man asked. Gilbert grinned more.

"Of course, why would the awesome me pass up that?"

Alois rolled his eyes.

"Just come on." He said heading to his office, his son winking at the Hungarian woman before following close behind. Feliks snickered catching the faint blush on his friend's cheek. She glared and got back to work, making him snicker more.

_Like, you totally don't like him _at all _Lizzie._

**Phew, okay next chapter will focus more on Toris and Feliks I promise. Quick question, would anyone that read Check Yes Liet like to see Toris cross dress again? I've been playing with an idea and can't decide. Feliks called Gilbo stupid by the way and fun fact, the name I used for Germania, Alois, means 'famous warrior' I thought that fit him pretty well. Well, I apologize for the usual. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	5. Updating Soon, I promise!

**So I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been on. Thing is I haven't had a computer up until three days ago thanks to my friend ShadowofmySorrows (love you!) I promise to have a chapter up sometimes this week I have some jummbled ideas for it but I need to organize them, school is getting out soon so I'll have more time to update after testing is done I promise! Love you guys!  
><strong>

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	6. Feelings

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, devoted readers and people bored out you're minds the long awaited next chapter of Boy Toys! Sorry for some reason I'm in a very theatrical mood. Sorry this has been taking so long. I'll stop babbling now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Toris was never late. Never in his life. Even with balancing, now, four jobs. He always made it a point to be on time everywhere. So when Eduard got a call from a certain Polish fashion designer asking where the oldest of the three brothers was he was more than a little worried. Toris had called a few hours ago to let him know that he was leaving Ivan's and going to Feliks'. He did this everyday to let the younger blond know he was leaving safely. He should had been there long before now. Grabbing his coat there were many things going through his mind, the most terrifying of which was the one that made almost tremble in fear.

_What if Ivan heard the call...?_

Feliks was never known to be a patient man. In fact quite the opposite. That's one of the few things the magazines got right about him. He_ hated _waiting. It made him nervous and antsy. Though he did find it had always been there when he got home. Either just finishing up or getting ready to leave. But he was _always _there. Honestly it sort of worried him that he wasn't. Which was weird in itself. Feliks didn't let people get to him like this. While reporters called him cold, but in reality he was shy. And for good reasons. He had a moto from the time he was thirteen. Let none in, get attached to no one. He only broken this once with Elizabeta (Charlie was his sister and didn't count). He and Toris barely talked, and he had to admit he didn't know the Lithuanian very well but he was fascinated by him and in truth had to resist the urge to dress him up every time he seen him. For such a cute guy you would think he'd put a little more pride in what the brunette looked like. Feliks sighed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. He supposed not everyone could have his sense for great fashion. Such a shame. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Tak, like what is it?" The Polish man just about snapped, no pleased with being pulled from his daydreaming.

"M-Mr.-" The voice on the other line, which Feliks recognized as Toris' brother Eduard, cleared his throat before trying again. "Mr.Łukasiewicz, this is Eduard, Toris' brother-"

"Tak, I know. Did you find him or like, what?"

There was hesitation on the other line.

"I found him but he's...he's going to be out the next couple days..."

Feliks sprung up from where he was laying on his couch in the living room.

"Like, why?" The Pol demanded. He could practically see the younger wince a little but Feliks couldn't help it. This whole 'worrying' thing was new to him.

"He's in the hospital."

* * *

><p>He didn't really remember what happened. All he remembered was heading to Feliks' and feeling dizzy. The rest was blurry. So to say Toris was surprised to wake up in the hospital with his brothers asleep in chairs next to his bed. He sat up shakily and ran a hand through his hair looking around.<p>

"Like, about time you woke up."

Toris blinked seeing his employer standing the doorway.

"Wha-"

"You passed out on the way to my house. Like totally not cool." The Pol said flipping his hair. He grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the hospital bed, jade colored eyes boring into Toris'. "If you really needed a break you could have totally told me. Like jeeze Liet you're only working twenty-four seven."

What was with the nickname Toris would never know. The Pol had called him 'Liet' since maybe a week after he started working for him.

"I'm sorry as soon as I get out of here I'll-"

"Get some beauty sleep, you like totally need it. My sister called your other employers and you a weeks vacation starting when you get discharged from here. Right now you're on medical leave. You're like, welcome."

And with that, the Pol was gone.

**Hey guys, sorry the chappy's so short but its all I got. I apologize for the usual! You know the drill! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	7. Ice cream

**Test are finally over and I am officially free!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

To say Toris was bored wold be the understatement of the decade. He always worked. Was always on his feet. And now? Now he was sitting in a big, empty, clean house with nothing to do. Both Eduard and Raivis were at school and the house was completely vacant. He had no idea what to do with himself. He had been home alone maybe four hours and was already stir crazy. And he had to go through with this for a week. He was going to die of boredom. He was sure of it. When a knock on his door sounded he couldn't get there any faster. While the Lithuanian was desperate for company, this was not at all expected.

"Feliks?" The brunette asked surprised to see the Pol sitting on his doorstep.

"Like about time!" The Polish designer said, pushing past Toris into the house. "Like, this is waaaaaaay too small. How can you like, stand it here?"

"I manage." He sighed. It honestly did not surprise him that the Polish man just barged into his house. It was the fact he was even there that was the confusing part. "W-what are you here i-if you don't mind me asking...?"

"Well, I'm, like, totally bored." Feliks replied simply, as if it answered every question in the universe. Which Toris was sure it did in the Polish man's mind. Reality however disagreed. Before he had a chance to argue this point his boss began talking again. "So I figured I'd drag my second favorite employee shopping with me. My first is still working." The Pol said with a slight pout and dragged the Lithuanian out before he had a chance to protest. Toris sighed.

_Oh well, it can't be that bad right? _Even as he finished that thought the brunette felt as if they were famous last words.

* * *

><p>Well, to Toris' surprise, it really <em>wasn't <em>all that bad. Sure he had to carry a few bags of fabric but that was alright. At least he felt useful. Plus watching Feliks shop was something else entirely. Instead of going to on of the bigger name fabric stores, Feliks had dragged him to a quaint little village outside of town and to a struggling fabric shop.

"They always have the best fabrics here." Feliks explained turning of the radio of his light green bug. Along the side were some 'fabtablous' flower stickers. "All no names, those are totally the most original."

Toris nodded as he followed him into the small store. The small blonde girl replacing fabric looked up hearing the small tinging of the bell above the door and smiled shyly seeing Feliks. Her hair was a little shorter than Feliks's and she had aquamarine eyes.

"G-guten Tag Feliks." She said sweetly. Feliks smiled back at her.

"Like, hey Lili. Got anything new for me?"

Toris watched as the two interacted. Feliks seemed so much...older. He looked more mature and serious as he looked through the fabrics nameless designers made. Yet at the same time he looked content. Truly happy to be surrounded by all this material. Like he was at home with all of it. The girl, Lili he assumed, looked up at him and offered a sweet smile.

"H-hallo..."

Toris smiled back a little.

"Hi..."

Feliks, as if being pulled out of some hypnotic spell, blinked and looked up at the two. It was obvious he forgot they were there a moment. He grinned a bit.

"Oh, tak! Lili, this is Toris, Toris Lili. Don't worry sweetie, he's like totally harmless."

"Better be Feliks, you know how I feel about strangers." A gruff voice from behind the brunette said. Toris jumped and spun around to see an older male that looked exactly like Lili. Though he was _a lot _more intimating than sweet little Lili, it was obvious the two were related. Feliks rolled his eyes and introduced him as Lili's older brother Vash.

After the fabric shop Feliks dragged Toris to an ice cream shop. Not that the Lithuanian was complaining. It was pretty hot outside and he hadn't had ice cream since he and Alfred were together. He smiled a bit at the thought of Alfred. He had no hard or awkward feelings toward the American. The break-up hadn't been bad. Not in the least. In fact, they were still great friends. He made a mental note to check up on the blond. He listened as Feliks chatter away like a sixteen year old girl.

"So, like, what's your story Liet?" The Pol asked suddenly, causing Toris to blink.

"W-well...um...t-there really isn't much to tell..."

"Tell anyway."

Toris sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this easily was he?

"Well...Grew up in Lithuania, moved to the States when Eduard was twelve, been working since I was fourteen."

"Why did you leave?" The blond asked.

"I had some issues with the parents and felt it best to move out with Raivis and Eduard."

"Tak...know what that's like..." The Polish man muttered, his jade eyes fixated on his sundae.

Before Toris could prod anymore, he heard a voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Toris...?"

**hehe...sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was supposed to have this up weeks ago I know I got lazy. I'm really sorry and will start updating quicker I promise! You guys know the drill! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	8. Heartache and Envy

**Heya guys! Welp, time for the revealing of the mysterious voice!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Toris turned hearing the familiar voice and blinked.

"Alfred...?"

The American grinned at the smaller male.

"What's up Dude, long time no see!" The blond said bringing Toris into a bear hug.

"Alfred...need...air..." Toris gasped. Feliks watched the two interact silently. He didn't know their relationship but he knew Alfred through Francis, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Francis had mentioned the two dated for a while when he first suggested Toris now that the Pol thought about it. Alfred, after letting the Lithuanian breath, smiled at Feliks.

"Hey dude, didn't see you there. How's everything with Franny?"

The Pol gave the other a plastic smile, though the American didn't seem to notice.

"Like, as good as it can with him."

Alfred nodded and turned back to Toris.

"You look great dude! A hell of a lot better than last time I seen ya. Heard you were in the hospital though. What for?"

"I just over worked myself, that's all." Toris almost laughed when the American pouted. "I'm fine now Al, I promise."

"Still, that's so not hero like of you. Even cute little maidens like yourself need a break." He said ruffling the smaller's hair. The Lithuanian, making him blush a little. He would admit, he still had feelings for the blond. He supposed that he always would. It was hard not to love Alfred F. Jones, as much as others would disagree. Sure he was loud, obnoxious, and not the brightest but...he was probably one of the sweetest people he knew...

Feliks watched the two. And honestly, it hurt a little. He wasn't sure why but it did. Toris was just so obvious and Alfred was oblivious. It physically hurt watching them.

* * *

><p>One the way home, the Polish man was strangely quiet. Not a word was said the whole way home, and honestly? It scared Toris a little. Arriving at the house was a bit awkward.<p>

"Uh...thanks for today..." The brunette said, trying to break the silence.

"Tak, like whatever." Feliks replied looking straight a head. Had he done something wrong? Feliks had been like this ever since Alfred had left. Before Toris could say anything Feliks piped in. "And if you still like that idiot tell him would you. Like, even my boss' son could have picked up on that." With that he drove off, leaving Toris blushing and confused as hell.

_Well...that was weird..._

Though there was a bit of truth to that but there was something, or in this case someone, that the Polish man didn't factor in. Toris shook his head and headed inside. Yes. He did still have feelings for Alfred. He'd be the first to admit. But he wouldn't to the American himself. Not in a million years.

Eduard looked up from his laptop as he came into the kitchen.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Just around with Feliks, where's Raivis?" The older yet shorter male asked his brother.

"At Peter's for the night, figured you wouldn't mind."

Toris nodded making tea.

"Anyone call?"

"Actually, Alfred did a bit before you got home."

The older blinked.

"Really, what did he say?"

"Just to call him tomorrow and let him know if you wanted to have lunch with him and Kiku this weekend."

Kiku. The reason he would never tell the blond about his unacquainted feelings. He was happier with the Japanese man than he ever was with Toris. As long as he was happy the Lithuanian could care less. That's what he would continue to tell himself. He smiled at his brother, who had been looking at him worriedly went he lapsed into silence.

"Alright I'll be sure to do that, thanks Eduard."

* * *

><p>He wasn't jealous. No. Envy was not the emotion that he was feeling at the moment. Not at all. The fact that he was pacing muttering in his native tongue meant nothing!<p>

Charlie watched in pure amusement as her little brother paced. It was pretty funny. He had came home throwing a bitch fit in every meaning of the word, she had been waiting for him to have him sign some papers but found it much more amusing to watch him throw his temper tantrum. Wasn't she just a great big sister? She doubted her little brother even realized what was going on with him, he never was good in the 'feelings' department.

"Feliks, are you done acting like a jealous teenage girl?" The older blonde asked.

"I'm like, so not jealous!" The Pol growled rather unconvincingly.

Charlie rolled her eyes smiling gently.

_"Tak_, of course not _brat_." She chided playfully.

Feliks glared at his sister. Leave it to her to joke at a time like this.

"Like, shut up. I'm going to bed." He huffed and went upstairs, leaving his older sister smirking like a Cheshire Cat.

**-nevrously- Hehehe so the thing is I started this in June and I...completely forgot about it -sheepishly- I'm really sorry guys I'm a huge procrastinator and I swear I will update sooner next time. Review...? I really love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	9. A matter of time

**So school is starting soon and I figure I should get back into updating regularly. Unforunately I have writer's block on what to do next, so PruHun filler it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Elizabeta tapped her pencil against her desk. So many appointments so little time. She sighed. She swore the two would fall apart with out her. Especially with how Feliks was acting lately. Another sigh escaped her lips. She really hoped he figured out what was happening to himself soon otherwise...

The Hungarian woman was literally jolted out of her thoughts as someone jabbed her sides. She jumped and swung her trusty frying pan with the force that could take off someone's head. She probably would have if that someone didn't duck first.

"Gott Lizzie! Where the hell do you keep that thing?!" The albino said recovering from his near-death experience.

The brunette scoffed.

"Wouldn't you want to know, what are you doing here anyway?" She asked but before he could answer the phone rang. Elizabeta held up a finger to silence the male before picking up the phone.

Gilbert watched the brunette carefully. Elizabeta had never been the easiest person in the world to read. At least not to Gilbert. But right now, even he could tell you she was worn out. She had bags under her brilliant green eyes. Her posture was off and she just seemed... exhausted was as close as the albino was getting. Though her voice was as warm as it usually was when he talked to people that weren't him but there was a bit of strain in it.

"...Yup...yes, Thursday works...okay he'll see you then...Goodbye." Elizabeta said, her friendly smile falling to a tired frown as she hung up and scribbled down the appointment. She blinked and looked up at Gilbert as if she just remembered he was there, which she in all honesty did. "What did you want anyway?" she asked, her voice hard and cold.

"Well, the awesome me was originally going to annoy you but now I'm dragging you to lunch."

"There is a difference between the two?" Elizabeta dead panned, making the other pout. She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll pass Gil." She replied getting back to work. Gilbert hopped up onto her desk.

"Come on Lizzie, join the awesome me..."

"You sound like you're trying to get me to join you in a evil plot to rule the world or something."

Gilbert cackled at that. He leaned in close to the other.

"Conform to the awesomeness Lizzie...Conform..." He said with his best zombie groan.

"Get away from me you moron." Elizabeta said shoving the other away though a small smile tugged on her lips. Gilbert smirked more and got closer, repeating 'Conform' as he did. Eventually he pulled her in his lap snuggling and still repeating it, tickling her as he did. Elizabeta squealed and went into a giggling fit. "G-Gilbert, let g-go!" She managed as the other continued to tickle her.

"Nien, not until you agree to get lunch with me." Gilbert grinned as he continued the on slaught.

"F-fine, F-fine!" The Hungarian giggled. "J-just stop..."

Gilbert's grinned widened and he let the smaller go. Gott when did she get so tiny? Wasn't it just yesterday that they were eleven and rolling in the mud, trying to one-up each other in wrestling? The German shook his head and hopped off the female's desk. "Hey Feliks!" He called into the blond's office. "The awesomeness that is me is stealing your secertary, okay? 'Kay thanks!" He grabbed Elizabeta's hand and dragged her to a small resturant not too far away before the Pol could reply.

Feliks smirked as he watched his friend be pulled out the door. He could spot a blush from a mile away and boy was she wearing one.

_It's only a matter of time..._

__**Another short one I know and apologize, I wanted to get this done before school tomorrow. Reviews and ideas are always welcome! I apologize for the usual mistakes! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
